1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing a microprocessor used in a printing process from becoming a high load status in a printing device.
2. Related Art
In a printing system in which a client (a personal computer or the like) is connected to a printing device, data communication between the client and the printing device has been performed by transmitting/receiving a logic packet. For example, a printing system in which a client is connected to a printer through a universal serial bus (USB), print data or a control command is transmitted/received by means of a logic packet defined by a D4 protocol (hereinafter, referred to as a “D4 packet”). The D4 protocol is a communication protocol defined by the IEEE 1284.4. Examples of a system for transmitting/receiving print data or a control command by means of the D4 packet include a network system disclosed in JP-A-2006-139585.
In general, a printing device includes a microprocessor which executes predetermined software (firmware) so as to drive a printing mechanism (printer engine), thereby performing a printing process. In a printing device for performing data communication with a client by transmitting/receiving a logic packet, the microprocessor analyzes the logic packet to perform a predetermined process in addition to a printing process. In such a configuration, if a processing load of the logic packet is increased due to the frequent reception of the logic packet from the client, the microprocessor is in a high load status and thus the printing process becomes stagnant. Thus, it is take much time to perform the printing process.